


Kept Waiting

by lea_hazel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, Separations, Skyrim Kink Meme, Undressing, Windhelm is the literal worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little good old-fashioned consummation. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4218546">Unorthodox Methods</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept Waiting

Skyrim wasn't safe. Windhelm wasn't safe. Dark alleys weren't safe. And when you were an elf who lived in a dark alley in Windhelm, safety was a serious concern, especially at quarter past midnight. Carrying a dagger at all times was just a basic precaution. Threatening to gut masked strangers lurking around your shop -- with said dagger -- was perfectly reasonable. So that's what he did.   
  
"You'd better drop whatever it is you think you're doing," he said. "This blade is really  _quite_  sharp."   
  
"Shit!" hissed the stranger.   
  
"Oh, yes," he said pleasantly. "You're in a bad way. I have every intention of using this, if necessary. It would, however, make an ungodly mess. So I'd really rather not."   
  
"Get that thing off me!" said the masked figure, struggling to get free.   
  
"Beg pardon?" he asked, with an eyebrow raise that his opponent, sadly, could not appreciate.   
  
" _It's me_!"   
  
Only years of cultivated self-preservation kept him from dropping the blade and stepping back.   
  
"Just... let me take this thing off."   
  
"All right," he said slowly, but he shifted the point of the dagger so that it was still within easy reach of certain vital organs.   
  
Slowly, the figure pulled off the mask obscuring its entire face, and the hood attached to it. She smiled crookedly. "Hi."   
  
"We need to stop meeting like this," he said. "Didn't I give you a key?"   
  
She opened her gloved fist to show him it was resting in her palm. "I was trying to get the door open."   
  
"You've never used a key before in your life, have you."   
  
She shrugged. "It's very dark!"   
  
"Let me," he said, and she stepped back to let him open the door.   
  
He could easily open his own front door, of course, even in pitch darkness. Once they were inside there was a little light from the fire, and he lit a few candles. He turned around to examine her, standing in the doorway of his room, wringing her hands.   
  
"Your armor is new," he said. "Is this what you meant when you said you had urgent business?"   
  
"Something like that," she said.   
  
"Come here."   
  
She shuffled forward, locking her hands behind her neck. He realized why when her leather mantle slid off to pool at her feet. She stepped over it while unlacing her hand-wraps at the wrist. Finally she stood before him, her left hand resting on his chest. He touched her face, her mouth, slid his fingers down her throat and around to the back of her neck. Reached down with his other hand and cupped her ass.   
  
"I liked you in a dress," he said, "but I'll admit this kind of outfit has its merits."   
  
She laughed a breathy laugh before kissing him. Soon he had to repurpose both his hands to support her waist as she fairly melted against him. As before, the leather of her armor, which revealed everything to the eye, was a frustrating barrier to the hands. The more he ran his hands over it, the more seamless it felt. If there were any fastenings or lacings, he certainly couldn't find them.   
  
"How in Mundus do you manage to get into this thing in the morning?" he asked. "Or late afternoon, as the case might be."   
  
She was gratifyingly weak-kneed, and dropped down to sit on the edge of the bed as soon as he let go of her. He regarded her for a moment and then bent down to grab her ankle. With a sharp tug he pulled off one boot and then the other, and set about climbing his way up her legs in search of an opening. She was panting hard, and she unclenched her hands from the blankets to fiddle with some invisible clasp. Leaning back, she lifted her hips off the bed.   
  
Finally he was able to pull off her trousers, and he skimmed his fingers over her bare legs, eliciting a shiver and a sigh. Hands on her knees, he pushed them apart and planted a soft kiss on her inner thigh. She moaned.   
  
"Ah," he said. "Another time, maybe. Tonight I want to find out what my wife feels like wrapped around me. I think you've kept me waiting long enough."   
  
She laughed. "Am I not worth the wait?"   
  
He scraped his teeth over the delicate skin just below the seam of her thigh and hip. "Maybe." 

Now that she was half-bare and laid out before him, it was much easier to find the fault lines in her armor, worry his fingers in the cracks and peel it off. Under the leather she wore only a scrap of cloth. Under the fabric she was scarred, sweating lightly. Her breasts moved with her breath, their nipples peaked and hard. Her breast fit neatly into his palm, his thumb flicking against the peak to the sound of her rising gasps.   
  
"Why are you still dressed?" she demanded in an aggrieved tone.   
  
He smiled and kissed her neck. "A fine point, my lovely wife. I got distracted."   
  
They parted only long enough for him to undress and her to shift herself to a less cramped position on the narrow mattress.   
  
"Hmm," he said. "This bed is going to become a problem."   
  
For the moment, though, the lack of space was a blessing. If he wanted her wrapped around him, she was only too glad to oblige. Every time his fingers brushed her nipples she whined needily. When he fastened his mouth to her pulse point she threaded her fingers in his hair, tugging it in time with her gasps and moans. She was only satisfied to have every inch of her skin pressed against his, warm and sweat-slicked.   
  
She made a soft, complaining noise when he pulled away to sit back on his heels.   
  
He smiled and tickled her knee. "However lovely it is to tease you, and I assure you I could do it for hours, that is not why we convened here today. Is it?"   
  
"Get back here right now," she said, in a tone she possibly thought was stern.   
  
His fingers trailed up from her knee. "What do you want?"   
  
Her legs fell open, her hips tilting up. "I want you. Now."   
  
Rocking forward, he braced against one arm. "Tell me."   
  
She panted and licked her lips, wound her hand in his hair. "I want you," she said, "inside me."   
  
He nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear. "It was worth the wait to hear you say that," he whispered.   
  
Her hand tightened in his hair. When he pushed against her naked opening she moaned, a long, raw, wordless sound. He wanted to drive into her, to push hard and fast until he was fully sheathed and could feel her channel clench around him. Instead he pressed in bit by bit, pausing to hear her breathlessly gasp out his name. When at last he was deep inside her, she promptly hooked her ankles behind his knees.   
  
"What are you waiting for?" she demanded.   
  
Nothing, it transpired. He thrust into her hard until she moaned and arched her back. She rocked her hips to keep up with his pace. Her fingertips dug into his back in a very distracting way, and the deeper he pushed, the tighter her thighs grew around him. A drop of sweat rolled down between her breasts. Her grip on his back changed from bruising to sharp and he knew the marks of her nails would still be on him when she left. So he slowed his pace, aiming to draw it out as much as he could.   
  
But as he was shifting to a new angle he heard her cry his name out one more time. He felt her tightening muscles more than he heard, or saw her back arch and her head drop back, her eyes heavy lidded. Her clenching heat around him drove him over the edge and he buried his face in her soft, warm neck as he came.   
  
"Dibella's mercy!" she groaned.   
  
She pushed at him feebly until he rolled to the side and she was nested between his body and the wall.   
  
"Yes," he agreed. "I think that was a very good start."   
  
" _I_  think you left a bite mark on my neck."   
  
With an effort he rose up on one elbow and examined the spot. "Ha! I believe I did."   
  
"Don't sound so pleased about it," she said. "No one will see it under the cowl."   
  
"No," he agreed. "No one but you." 


End file.
